Pirate's Lullaby
by sorakh
Summary: Nothing soothes better than a pirate's lullaby...can that help Vyse face his inner demons?


A/N: I find it strange Vyse didn't react that much after talking to his two girl friends (NOT girlfriends) before the last battle. I was wondering if he tried to suppress his feelings or something. I want to show his hidden side, the secret side he's been hiding from everyone, except his mother. Oh yeah, if you don't know, I don't own Skies of Arcadia.  
  
Chibi Vize (aka Rune): Wait! I'm shupposhed to shay dat!  
  
Well, I just cut your job. If there's enough reviews, I will make a sequel! And also-  
  
Rune: Dish ish Byshe's (Vyse's) mama's point of view.  
  
Thanks, Rune! (^)__^~  
  
I walked in Vyse's house-some kind of mother instinct told me to go find my only son. The hall was dark and gloomy, and the only lights I could see came from Vyse's room. I shivered...what a situation when tomorrow was the day it could be the end of-I didn't want to think of it. Not now. Vyse was strong enough to beat the Gigas, how could he not save this land? I kept on walking to find myself at the front of his door. I felt my eyelids letting my eyes get wider as I heard heavy sobs in my son's bedroom. There was something very terrible about him. Something that I couldn't fathom.  
  
I opened his door, and came in the room. I glanced around as I put the door back in its closed position. Vyse was sitting cross-legged on his bed, trying to muffle his sobs with his pillow, but it was impossible, since his voice was quite loud when he speak normally. His shoulder blades were jerking at each gasps of sadness. The way he clutched his pillow, it was like if his life depended on it. All he wore was his flannel pajama pants. He didn't looked like the optimistic hero most people see him as. He looked like a desperate child, not wanting to die, not wanting to leave this world. This was the side of Vyse I only knew. He never showed it to anyone-he didn't want to show his 'dark feelings' as he called them, because to him, it showed his weakness. A sigh came out of my mouth from the breath I never knew I was holding.  
  
"Vyse?" I asked to him. He pulled away from the pillow and looked at me. His face has many traces of the salt water that are tears, his only good eye squinting at me. 'Why does Vyse squint when he didn't had his glass eyepatch of his?' you might ask. That's because he's what we call in Mid Ocean "borgne": he can only see with his left eye. Something happened to his right eye-I believe the healer said his cornea was ripped or something, and there was no way to heal it. I saw his chest jerk with his shoulders at each sob now, and tears were flowing freely again. I took a deep breath, and talked again.  
  
"Vyse, is there something wrong?" my words must have struck a nerve, because his tears spilled out faster than you could say his name.  
  
"It's NOT fair!" His voice was trembling, shaking, take the word you want to use, but all I have to say it wasn't his usual vibrant voice. "I have to be strong at a moment like now, but I can't! Why must I break down-" I shushed him by putting a finger on his moist lips. He looked at me with pain in his eye.  
  
"Tell me why you're crying, my little baby boy." It wasn't a question, or an order. I was just curious at his 'Tear Fury'.  
  
"Well...Fina and Aika told me their problems...and since I'm the only one whose weight of the world rest on the shoulders..." I glared at him. What he said really...interested me, to say the least. "Plus, with everyone in the world depending on me...it just doesn't feel good." He just...let out all of his heart's contents with his eyes. And yes, I mean he was crying like a baby. But I didn't care if he wasn't supposed to cry or not. He was my son, and he needed comfort badly. I never knew what came over me, but when I touched his cheeks to wipe away the tears, I felt his anguish over that boy, Ramirez. I learned that somehow, he felt horrible that Ramirez was once like him, but because of Valua, all that was common disappeared. I remembered then that song I used to sing to him whenever he was in a situation like this at night when he was younger. I held him close to me, and he laid his head on my chest, letting me to pass my hand in his auburn hair. I knew there was only one was he could get to sleep-to sing him a lullaby. 'He's way too old for this', you'll probably think, but somehow he was rather attached to this song ever since I sang that when he was still in the womb.  
  
No matter the treasures, gold   
  
And priceless jewels you find  
  
Nothing soothes better than  
  
A pirate's lullaby  
  
All he did was whimper a bit. It wasn't a whine-I doubt it was one. His eye was barely a slit, and he hiccuped a few times.  
  
Sleep, sweet child  
  
May your mind wander free  
  
All your wishes may come true  
  
If you never give up your dream  
  
I felt his chest rise and fall from his rather river deep breathing. Tears were barely leaking out. I rubbed his naked back, now that I stopped playing with his hair.  
  
Think of me when you're sad  
  
Think of me when you're mad  
  
Think of me when everything's gone bad  
  
No matter what you find  
  
Even it's a diamond mine  
  
Nothing soothes better than  
  
A pirate's lullaby  
  
Vyse stopped crying by now. I couldn't tell if he was asleep. It was a small sigh that slithered from his mouth and his slightly open eye that told me he was still awake. I kind of rocked him-after all, he was 17, and he's quite heavy.  
  
Let your mind wander free  
  
In a land that will never be  
  
Where innocence stay innocence  
  
And there's eternally no violence  
  
Dream on; let your spirit rise  
  
Keep your head in the skies  
  
Where the clouds in the air  
  
Breathes your name so fair  
  
I felt Vyse's arms loosen around my waist. His head was drooping, which told me he was getting lightheaded. His eye was closed.  
  
What is this song   
  
That's so deeply true  
  
Reminds I of me and you  
  
Greater than the secrets  
  
This world hid  
  
Nothing soothes better  
  
Than a pirate's  
  
Lullaby  
  
I looked at my son tenderly. His breathing and slight snores told me he was already asleep. I laid him on his bad, and put the bed sheets on top of him. I kissed him on the brow, got off the bed, and got out of the room. When I reached mine, my husband Dyne was wide-awake.  
  
"Is Vyse all right?" he asked as I enter the bed.  
  
"He'll be alright...it's just a phase. A phase all heroes must past..."  
  
A/N: YAY! It's done! I wrote the poem/lullaby myself! Isn't cute?  
  
Rune: It shure ish! Jusht ash cute ash me!  
  
True, true...Review, all good reviews are taken for the sequel chapter! 


End file.
